


Protective

by PixieFrosch



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angry Rogue, Concerned Sting, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Random oneshot, Sad Frosch, Stingue is slightly background but it is there, this just popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieFrosch/pseuds/PixieFrosch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rogue loses his temper suddenly, it's up to Sting to calm him down so that Rogue can at least try to stop Frosch crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a random little oneshot I've had in my head for a few days now, so I decided to take a break from Finding Home to type it up :) I hope I haven't made Rogue too OOC, but in the episode "Welcome Home Frosch", he pretty much reacts the same way with the shouting, so I think I've done okay... Anyway, I hope you like it, I know it was fun to write :)

In all the years they’d been together (and the few months that they’d been dating), Sting had never once seen Rogue get as angry as he was now. Sure, Rogue had been angry before, and he had a generally grumpy disposition anyway, but this time, Sting was really, genuinely worried. Rogue looked like he was about to destroy the building many, many times over. It was bad. It was very bad.

Sting Eucliffe liked to think he was the only person who knew the Shadow Dragon Slayer. The only one who really, truly knew what he was like. Sting was the only one who saw the special soft little smiles that Rogue reserved for when Frosch had done something stupid; the only one who saw the slight tension in Rogue’s shoulders when he was helping him go through the endless mountain of paperwork that Sting always seemed to have. He was the only one that could make the faintest blush of embarrassment spread slowly across Rogue’s pale skin; and the only one that knew about the way Rogue’s long, dark eyelashes cast a shadow across his face when he was reading. Even Sting hadn’t seen this coming, though.

Rogue was stood in the middle of the guildhall, a dark, black aura surrounding him, every fibre of his being seeming to radiate immense magical power, and it was all directed towards one single, solitary point. Sting would not want to be in that position right now. He’d rather fight Natsu again, blindfolded. Unfortunately for Orga, the object of Rogue’s fury, he had no such choice.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I swear I didn’t mean to!” Orga said.

“You think sorry is good enough? FROSCH IS CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU!” Rogue roared.

Shit. This was not good. Sting estimated it to be roughly ten to twenty seconds before Rogue went into dragonforce. Even he couldn’t smile about this one. By now, the entire guild was staring, Yukino frowning in the corner, Rufus staring intently as though he were trying to memorize it, and Minerva, smirking from the bar.

“It was an accident!”

“An accident is me aiming to crush your windpipe and hitting your face instead! LOOK AT HER!” Rogue pointed to Frosch, sobbing noisily in the corner while Lector tried to comfort her. ‘Tried’ being the operative word. Frosch was leaking tears like a waterfall, and no amount of head-patting or promising to go to see the frogs with her was going to change that.

Rogue’s hair was starting to stand on its end and black marks were starting to spread across his body as Rogue whispered “Shadow Drive” and sprang forward to attack Orga. It occurred to Sting that now might be a good time to step in.

Sting moved across the room to intercept Rogue, the dark-haired slayer’s fist colliding with the blond’s arm mere feet in front of where Orga was standing.

“Sting.” Rogue hissed. “Get out of the way.”

“Look, Rogue.” Sting looked his boyfriend in the eye steadily, attempting to calm him down. “I know Frosch is upset, and I know you’re angry, but I really don’t think maiming Orga is the best solution.”

“It works for me,” Rogue gritted his teeth.

“Don’t you think you should go look at Frosch? There’s no lasting harm done, but she’s still crying, you know.” Sting said softly, appealing to the calmer side of Rogue’s nature. At the sound of another sob from Frosch, Rogue realised that while he may not have over reacted (in his opinion), checking on Frosch was more important right now.

Sting heaved a huge sigh of relief (as did Orga) and turned back to face the Lightning God Slayer.

“This doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. Rogue’s not going to forget this easily. Frosch is the one thing you don’t want to mess with.” Sting smirked, feeling much more relaxed now that the immediate problem was solved.

“Wait, seriously?”

“Nah, just kidding. Sting grinned, turning to face Rogue and the exceeds just as a heart breaking cry of anguish erupted from Frosch.

“BUT HOW IS FRO SUPPOSED TO BE A FROG WITH ONLY ONE ARM?” the little exceed screamed, dissolving into tears once again. Sting watched as Rogue scooped the little exceed up in his arms, and hurried out of the guild, presumably to fix the damage done by Orga’s huge clumsy feet.

“Or maybe not…” Sting murmured, shooting an apologetic smile at Orga before chasing after his boyfriend; Lector hot on his heels. Maybe if he caught up with Rogue before he was too far into town, he could calm Rogue down before they reached their destination and maybe, just maybe, he and Rogue would still be able to go on the date that they’d been planning for later that evening. They might have been living together, but Sting didn’t feel like he spent nearly as much time with Rogue as he would have liked to.

He was just passing through the outer gates when he heard Orga mutter “All I did was tear the arm off her frog suit…” and he couldn’t help but grin.

Rogue was adorable when he got protective.


End file.
